This invention relates to a connector structure in which electrical parts such as relays are mounted in division-type connector housings, and the two division connector housings are combined together to form a connector.
FIG. 9 shows one related connector structure (see JP-A-9-219259).
This connector structure comprises a connector housing 91 made of a synthetic resin, a relay 92 received within the connector housing 91, male terminals 93 and 94 of the relay 92, and other male terminals 98 connected to a circuit board (not shown) disposed at a lower side.
The relay 92 comprises a coil 95, and an iron core 96, and a movable plate 97 is located in proximity to the iron core 96. The movable plate 97 is continuous with one male terminal 93, and a basal portion of the other male terminal 93 is disposed in proximity to a contact 97a of the movable plate 97, and a distal end of the coil 95 is connected to the lower male terminal 94. The male terminals 93 and 94 and the other male terminals 98 have vertical portions 93a, 94a and 98a, respectively, and these vertical portions are connected by soldering to the lower-side circuit board (not shown).
A rear wall 91a of the connector housing 91 can be opened and closed through a hinge. The rear wall 91a is opened, and in this condition the relay 92 and the terminals 93, 94 and 98 are mounted within the connector housing 91. A connector, having mating female terminals, is fitted into a connector fitting chamber 91b of the connector housing 91.
In the above related connector structure, however, the terminals and the relay must be mounted in the narrow space within the connector housing while the narrow rear wall of the connector housing was kept in the open condition, and this has invited a problem that the efficiency of the operation for mounting these parts is low. Another problem is that a large unoccupied space was formed in the internal space of the connector housing (in which the relay was received), so that the connector had an increased size.